True Love
by obeytherandomness
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto and he's trying so hard to make him happy, but Naruto just seems to keep his lingering sadness for some reason. He will make this true love work between them no matter what. He will do everything that he can to make Naruto happy. This can be read alone, but it is a sequel to Fake Love.
1. Chapter 1

I should have known this was going to happen. He's always been the one to jump up and fight without thinking of the consequences. So how did I not know this was going to happen? Maybe I was blinded by happiness while I was with him. That could be the reason I didn't see this coming, but I still should have been more careful. I should have protected him. I should have stopped this from happening. He shouldn't be laying on the ground bleeding to death while I have to fight Itachi so that he doesn't hurt the man that I love anymore. I should have protected him. I should have protecting him from the moment that he confessed to me. So why am I incapable of doing just that?

* * *

"I love you." They were muttered words, and I could barely hear them over the voices of the people outside. That's why I could convince myself that I heard the words wrong. Not that I didn't want those to be the words that slipped past Naruto's lips. God knows I've always wanted Naruto to love me just as much as I love him, but I never thought that he actually would. I mean I've been so cruel to him. When we first met I always made fun of him and then I tried to kill him several times after abandoning him for power. I'm glad that I didn't kill him. I would have never been able to live with myself if I had. In fact, I think I probably would have killed myself. If Naruto ever dies I'll probably kill myself because I can't live without his presence.

"What?" I asked. I wanted to just pretend that I hadn't heard him at all, that way I could tell myself that he really did say that he loved me even though I thought I was just hearing things, but his face looked really serious. He very rarely shows that face. He only uses it when he is truly serious. I remember that he made that face when he was trying to get me to come home from my idiotic journey to Orochimaru. It was only for a fleeting moment before anger and pain took over, but I remember seeing it. There was no way I could miss it. I never miss anything that Naruto does in my presence, and that face had always struck me with a certain kind of sadness that I can't explain. I think it has something to do with the fact that I know he only makes that face when he's serious about something that he thinks he will never get.

"I love you," he repeated a little louder. It was just loud enough for me to hear it and I wondered why he didn't want anyone else to know, but that didn't really matter to me at the moment. What really mattered to me was the fact that Naruto had actually said that he loved me. I never thought that Naruto could ever love me after all that I had done to him. I mean I even tried to kill him several times. This must be a joke. Naruto couldn't actually love me as much as I love him.

"Don't be stupid Dobe," I said without thinking. I mean there was no way he was serious right? He must have been joking, but Naruto wasn't really the type of person to joke around a lot. Even though he played the part of a fool, I have come to realize that everything that he said had a serious sort of undertone to it. Whether his words were serious or his intentions were, Naruto never really joked around. Especially not with someone's feelings.

"I see," he muttered as he put the money down for my meal and got ready to leave. I was supposed to be paying for the meal today. I had promised that I would pay for the meal when he had asked me if we could go somewhere to talk. I don't know why I thought of the ramen stand, but that's what I thought of and I promised him that I would pay for the meal and that I would listen to whatever he had to say. I broke both promises. I didn't pay and I didn't truly listen to him and now he was getting ready to leave because I had insulted him even though he had been speaking the truth. I'm stupid. I never should have said that he was stupid for telling me the truth. I have to make this right. I have to tell him that I feel the same way and have felt the same way for a very long time. "I'm going to go home now," he gave me a fake smile and then turned to leave, but I couldn't let him. I reached out and grabbed his wrist without thinking. His hand was warm. I've always had cold hands so his hands felt hot against my skin. I remember Sakura once telling me that the reason a person has cold hands is so that their one true love could warm them up. Naruto was my one true love and my skin immediately began to warm against his.

"Wait," I said. "I understand. If you want, we can start dating." Darn it. Why can't I tell him the truth. It's this Uchiha pride. It's stopping me from telling Naruto what I want to tell him. No. I can't blame something like that for my inability to confess. I was just unable to say the words that I wanted to say. I was unable to tell him that I love him to. Why? I don't know. I just couldn't get the words past my lips. It seems that I have never been able to do that. It seems that I am just incapable of speaking about my feelings just like the psychiatrist said. I hadn't believed her until now. I thought that she was just making that stuff up so that she could keep me in her office. She was one of my fan girls even though I had just come back from abandoning the village.

"I would like that," he said. I could tell that the words were a little strained. I could tell that he was afraid to be with me. I couldn't blame him after everything that I had done to him, but I would show him that I could be a great boyfriend for him. I would show him that I loved him. I watched as a true smile worked its way onto his lips, but fear and uncertain happiness were all that were in his eyes. I would show him that I could be a great man. I would show him that he had nothing to worry about. I would show him that the only emotion that he needed to feel while he was with me is happiness. I would show him that I loved him more than anything in the world and that he deserved to be happy.

I pulled him closer to me so that I could bathe in his warmth. Even though we weren't actually touching, I could feel my body warm up while he was standing before me just like my hand had done against his. That reminded me that I still had his hand in my own. I lifted it slowly, making sure that he was okay with what I was about to do, and kissed it gently. I would have kissed his lips, but because of his previous quiet words I was afraid that he wouldn't want me to show such affection in front of people. His skin was so soft. I loved the feel of it against my lips. Compared to my own scarred skin, his skin was like silk. I lingered for a moment longer, until I felt that it would be weird if I stayed like that, before I looked back up at his face. He was smiling the brightest smile I had ever seen him use, but his eyes were so sad that I could barely bare to look at them. I wanted them to be happy. I wanted him to be happy. I would do anything to make him happy, no matter what the cost would be for me. Even if I have to kill the whole village to make him happy, I will.

"Move in with me?" I asked. I probably shouldn't have said it quite like that. It almost sounded like I was demanding him to move in with me, but that wasn't what I was doing at all. I just thought that if he moved in with me I would have more chances to make him happy. Not to mention the fact that the villagers wouldn't be able to break into his house and destroy all of his things like they usually did. I wasn't actually supposed to know that though. Naruto had been trying so hard to keep it a secret from the team, but I used to go to his house every now and again when I couldn't sleep because of bad dreams about Itachi killing the family. The place was almost always wrecked. It wouldn't be like that if he lived with me. I would make sure of it. Just like I would make sure that he was happy in the end.

"Yes," he smiled happily. There were tears falling from his sky blue eyes and I couldn't tell if they were tears of happiness or tears of sadness so I simply wiped them away from his cheeks as gently as I could with a small comforting smile of my own.

* * *

i bet you weren't expecting that.

i hope you guys like this chapter. i will post the next chapter in a week unless i get 10 reviews before then.


	2. Chapter 2

My goodness you guys. I wasn't expecting this many reviews so quick. thank you all. i hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

It's done. Itachi's dead. The man who killed my family is dead. The man who tried to kill my precious Naruto is dead, but I am injured. I won't die from this wound. It's serious, but not serious enough to kill me. So I won't die unless Naruto does. But it is a serious enough wound that it's preventing me from getting up and going to Naruto. Damn it. I want to go over to him and save him. He's dying and I'm just laying here on the ground willing him to look at me. Just to look at me one more time before we die. I just want to look into those beautiful sky blue eyes one last time. I haven't seen them in so long and, even though it's my fault, I wish he would look at me again so that I could see his eyes.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked suddenly as we sat at the dinner table enjoying a meal together.

"Yes?" I answered. I didn't look up. I should have looked up at him, but I didn't. Why didn't I? There must have been a reason that I didn't look up because I have always loved to stare into his eyes. But lately his eyes have shown nothing but sadness when they look at me. I'm trying so hard to make him happy and yet he still looks at me with sadness. I can't stand it. I want him to be happy, but I'm failing him so I am punishing myself by not looking into the eyes that I adore so much.

"It's nothing," he said. I looked up then, but I couldn't keep looking at him. His eyes were so sad that it was unbearable to stare at them like I used to be able to do. I wasn't punishing myself. I was just not able to look into his eyes when they showed such deep sadness. They never used to be this sad. There was always a little bit of sadness lingering in his eyes, but they never used to show such a deep feeling of suffering like they are now. It has to be my fault. The sadness only increased when he came to live with me. It is my fault, but I don't know how to fix it. I don't know how to make him happy. "I'm going to go to the bathroom real fast." With that he stood from the table and retreated to the bathroom.

I watched him leave. There was something about the way he walked that made me worry even more for him. He just seemed so beaten in this moment and it was all my fault. I had to do something, anything, to make him happy. I had to find some way no matter what I had to do to accomplish it. For now, though, the only thing I can do for him is to go and make sure that he was okay. There are a lot of sharp objects in the bathroom. He could hurt himself. He could hurt himself. What if he did? What if that's why he went in the bathroom? I would never forgive myself if he killed himself now. I had to get to him and make sure he didn't hurt himself.

I stood and ran into the bathroom only to find that he was just standing in front of the mirror staring at himself. Correction, he was staring at his eyes angrily. There was something other than sadness in his eyes. Something other than the only thing that I have seen in his eyes since we started dating. He hasn't noticed that I'm here so I can look at those eyes through the mirror for a little longer. They are so beautiful. They put the sky to shame because it cannot compete with their beauty. They are the most beautiful things in the world. Sometimes I even find myself jealous whenever someone other than myself looks into his eyes because they are divulging in a luxury that I can't seem to allow myself to have. Some of these people have told him that his eyes are innocent, but they are wrong. His eyes aren't innocent. They have seen so much pain, but that's what makes them beautiful. They are beautiful because they can see so much pain and not dull like so many ninja's eyes have before us.

"What are you doing?" I asked after a moment of staring. I had to look away, though, because as soon as he realized that I was in the room the sadness returned full force.

"Nothing," he answered. He's been saying that a lot and I hate it. I hate it that he doesn't feel like he can tell me what he's thinking. I hate it that he tells me nothing is wrong even though I can see that something is clearly hurting him. I hate it because I know it's all my fault and I can't find a way to fix it. If only he would tell me what was wrong, than I could fix everything and finally make him happy, but he stubbornly refuses to divulge anything of himself to me.

* * *

i hope you liked this one as well. i will post the next chapter in a week unless i get 13 reviews before then.


	3. Chapter 3

My goodness. at the rate this is going i will have posted the whole story within a week instead of a chapter each week. oh well. i like to update quickly anyway. thanks for all of the reviews.

* * *

He can't say it's nothing now. Not with those injuries. He can't say it's nothing now, but soon it might be nothing. He might die and then those injuries would be nothing to him. No. I can't let that happen. I can't let him die. I can't. I love him too much to let him die. I love him too much. I need to save him. I need to heal him. I need to heal all of his wounds. Even the ones that Kyuubi can't heal. Why isn't Kyuubi healing him? Oh, that's right, Kyuubi is lying injured not too far away from me. We're all injured, but Naruto's is the worst. Naruto's injuries have always been the worst. So much so that he began to hurt himself. I wanted to heal him, but the only thing I seemed to do was make it worse.

* * *

I was taking Naruto through the forest on my favorite trail. It was the only place where we could be alone and the fan girls wouldn't come near us, but that wasn't why this place was so special. This place was so special because I was the only one who knew about it and I was showing it to the man that I loved. I was sharing the only thing that I had ever been able to call just mine with Naruto. It was so nerve racking I couldn't help all the questions going through my mind. Would he like it? Was this just a stupid walk to him? Questions like that kept running through my head and I got so nervous that I lost most senses of my surrounding. I didn't know about anything, but him walking next to and slightly behind me.

I lost so much sense of what was around me that I jumped when someone grabbed my hand. I immediately shook whoever it was off of me and growled, "What are you doing?" I admit I was mad because I thought that some fan girl had found us and ruined this moment, but I only realized after it was too late that Naruto had been the one that had grabbed my hand. Of course. He was my boyfriend. He had the right to grab my hand. I should have paid closer attention to my surroundings instead of relying on the instincts that have arisen from all the stalking fan girls.

"Nothing," he answered quickly as a shoved his hands into his pockets where they were hidden from my view.

I scowled down angrily. How could I do such a thing to Naruto? I felt so stupid and I was already missing the warmth that his hands had given me the first time that he had confessed. I screwed up and now this whole moment has been ruined. I was trying to show him my sacred place, but instead I shake him off as though I don't care about him. I'm such an idiot.

I turned in the other direction and stormed ahead to let off some steam. I didn't want to accidently blow up on Naruto and ruin this moment even more. And to think, I was planning on giving him a promise ring today and asking him if he would be willing to marry me some time in the future whenever he's ready. I don't think he's ready now or I would have an engagement ring in my pocket instead of this promise ring. Now I can't give it to him though because I ruined the whole moment by shaking him off of me.

It only took me a couple seconds to completely calm down, and it was only then that I realized that Naruto was no longer following me. I had a sudden moment of panic as the thought that maybe Itachi had somehow gotten a hold of him entered my head. I would never forgive myself if he took Naruto right from under my nose even though I had been trying so hard to protect him ever since we started dating.

I quickly turned to find him standing exactly where I had left him just staring at his left hand. At first I thought that he was staring at it because he already knew about my intentions, but, after a moment, I realized that the finger that he was staring at was twisted in a way that it should never have been. I had to hold back a gasp as I realized that he broke his own finger. And it was all my fault. Damn it I've ruined everything. My anger returned and I couldn't go up to him to help him with his finger without blowing up so I just watched as the finger slowly popped back into place and healed itself.

* * *

Alright guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. i will update in a week unless i get 16 reviews before then.


	4. Chapter 4

For a slight intermission I have gotten quite a few reviews from guests that I'd like to answer. You have no obligation to read this part and are welcome to skip to the actual story which starts under the line. For those who do continue to read this part, all of the reviews that I am answering here were submitted simply under the name of guest so I am going to post the review in bold and then my answer to it in italicies. I hope I don't offend anyone, but if I do I don't mean to and I apologize in advance.

**The idea's not bad but (sorry )I'd say you could merge it with the main story just fine,if you ask me there's no need for a new story,especially,since the way you write and explain each scence(wich is tragic by the way) is exactly like the original one. **_I do agree that they are very similar, but that is the point. I don't, however, want them to be in the same story because I think it is weird to go to the end of a story in a few chapters and then have the next chapter start the whole thing over in someone else entirely's point of view._

**Jeeze,what the hell is wrong with them?do you consider making them mute?cuz to me, it seems they ARE. **_I don't consider them to be mute. I consider them to be normal people. I, for one, would not be able to speak my mind so freely under these circumstances. I do, however, consider them to be a little too withdrawn, but I find that people who have gone through life with such tragedies as the two of them have usually are.__  
_

**One would think how sas extracted q9 in that battle?did he gain mangekyu sh.?or how old are they now?**_ I'm glad you asked that. I will make sure to explain it in a later chapter. And as to their age, I don't actually know. I say that you guys can make them whatever age you want them to be as long as they're not too young or too old.__  
_

**16 review?it's too much,even the best story wo'nt get a 16 review in one week time.i want a new chap. **_It seems that you are incorrect. I did get 16 reviews within a week, but I don't think its so much because mine is the best story even though that is what I'd like to believe. It's more because I give an incentive for people to review. And, just to clarify, the way I get the amount of reviews I ask for is by adding two to the previous number of reviews that I got unless I didn't get the requested amount. Then I just continue to ask for the same amount that I asked for last time.__  
_

**Do you even read reviews?i think I should pm you instead.** _I read and enjoy every review I get, but I only answer the ones that I can answer through PMs. Because of this I only answer those reviews that I get through an actual member of the site unless I am asked a specific question that looks like it isn't rhetorical by a guest. This is not because I'm biased towards those who have an account as I get some great reviews from guests as well, but it is just easier to answer those ones. As to the PMing, you are welcome to do so, but I am afraid you will get the same reaction because I will be unable to PM you back.__  
_

Again, I was not trying to be rude or offend anyone through my answers to any of these questions and i do apologize profusely if I did. To those of you whom I did not answer a review that you posted, it is because I did not find any particular question in them, but I do want to thank everyone for their generous reviews. I always enjoy reading them. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

After that I threw away the promise ring and bought an engagement ring. That's what he deserved anyway. Promise rings are just some sort of flimsy promise, which can easily be broken, and Naruto didn't need something like that. He needed a true commitment and I was ready to offer it. Yet, to this day, with us both lying here horribly injured, I still have not asked him to marry me. I can blame it on him not being ready all I want, but I think the real reason is that I have been too scared that he will reject me. I mean, I haven't even been able to make him happy after all of our time together. I've just made him more sad with every passing moment. Or maybe I wasn't the one who was making him sad. Maybe it was the whispering voices all throughout the village. I never found out what they said, but whenever someone spoke, Naruto would become very sullen. I've tried to fix it, but all of my attempts have been in vain.

* * *

I had to go to the store after deferring it for several days. We were finally out of all the food that we had in the house so I was forced to go to the store, but I didn't want to leave Naruto home alone so I took him with me. That was a complete mistake. As soon as I left his side my whole body felt tense. It was to be expected. I wasn't used to Naruto being so far out of my sight. It wasn't like I was babying him or anything. I was just trying to protect him and would allow him to have his free space if he wanted it. I just didn't want to lose him again.

I hurried through the shopping, making sure to stock up on anything that would last long so that we wouldn't have to return to the market anytime soon, and returned to him as soon as I was capable only to find him staring forlornly at some women who were whispering a little farther off. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever it was couldn't have been good. Those bitches. Didn't they know that Naruto had the best hearing in all of the village? Probably not, but they still shouldn't have been saying whatever it was they were saying right then.

I contemplated going over there and teaching them a lesson, but if I did that then someone else would start talking and that would only make Naruto even more upset. The only thing to do is to get Naruto out of here before something truly terrible is said. "What are you looking at?" I asked in order to gain his attention. Once I had that we could leave.

I wasn't, however, expecting him to turn and immediately grab all of the very heavy bags from me as he was saying, "Nothing." There's that word again. I think I hate it now. It's always a lie when it comes from Naruto's lips. That simple word has done nothing, but made me even more angry at the girls who were still whispering.

Naruto turned back towards the house to begin walking away from the market, but I stayed behind just long enough to throw two kunai dangerously close to the girls' heads. They turned with glares, probably thinking that Naruto was the one who threw the kunais, only to gasp in shock when they found me glaring at them with my sharingan eyes activated. After a moment of completely scaring them out of their minds, I quickly followed Naruto and took some of the bags from him. He tried to protest by saying that he could hold all of the bags just find, but I calmed him by saying that I wanted to carry the bags that I grabbed because they were fragile and could be crushed by the many things that he was holding.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well guys. I will post the next one in a week unless I get 18 reviews before then


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry about taking so long to post this chapter even though I promised that it would be up some weeks ago. I decided to change the ending so i had to decide how i was going to write these next couple of chapters.

* * *

I should have protected him better. I should have never let any of those people speak about him cruelly and get away with it. I should have protected him better, but I didn't and now he's dying. I should have never allowed him to come with me on this mission. I should have made him stay home, but I didn't and now he's dying. Now he's dying and it's all my fault because I didn't take care of him. Because I didn't make him stay home.

* * *

"Your new mission is to kill Itachi," Lady Tsunade said as we stood in front of her desk after being called urgently to see her. I tensed at those words. Not because we were going to be fighting the man who had slaughtered my family so many years ago. Not because I would finally be able to fulfill the revenge that I had promised so many years ago. None of those things mattered right now. The thing that made me tense in anger and in fear was that Tsunade-sama was giving this mission to both me and Naruto. She was telling Naruto to come with me. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't lose Naruto right after I had finally gotten him. She was sending Naruto to the very person that was trying to capture him and destroy him. "Why don't you go pack your things Naruto," Lady Tsunade said. "I have to speak to Sasuke alone. I will give him all the details of this mission while he's here."

"Of course baa-chan," he smiled at her, but I could see that the smile was fake. I always hated those fake smiles that he gave, but this one was different. It wasn't filled with sadness as they usually were. It was empty, as though he felt no emotion whatsoever.

When the door closed behind me I growled at Tsunade-sama. I couldn't hold my anger back any longer. She was going to kill the man that I loved by sending him out on this mission. I couldn't let that happen. "Take him off the mission," I said.

"You need him Sasuke," she sighed as she handed the mission folder to me.

"Take him off the mission," I repeated. I can't let him come with me. I can't allow him to be put in such danger. I won't allow it. I won't take him with me. I won't. I can't.

"Sasuke," she shook her head. "I can't take him off this mission. I don't think that you'll be able to survive without him."

"I don't care," I growled. "I will not allow you to send him to his death."

"He's strong Sasuke," she said.

"I'm not taking him with me." I was losing. I knew I was. She wasn't going to change her mind even though she clearly didn't want Naruto to go with me. "I can defeat Itachi by myself."

"You can," Tsunade agreed, "but I don't think you can do it without losing yourself as well."

"That is a risk I'm willing to take," I said.

"You don't understand Sasuke," Tsunade sighed. "Naruto can't live without you. If you died out there, then he would die here. The only way for the both of you to survive is if you both go and face Itachi together."

I couldn't argue with that. I couldn't argue for Naruto's death. I had no choice but to bring him with me. I just had to keep an eye on him. "Fine," I growled before turning around and leaving the room without allowing her to say whatever comforting thing she would have come up with. Whatever it would have been wouldn't have comforted me at all.

* * *

so since i've decided to change the next couple of chapters i haven't written the next one. so i will update as soon as i finish the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

It's starting to get dark. The sun is abandoning us, taking with it the last little shreds of light that it had offered to us only moments ago. It's like even the sun was giving up on us. On Naruto. I won't give up. I can't give up. Not on him. Not on the love of my life. I will never give up. I will save him. Then I'll protect him like I wasn't able to before. Orochimaru's dead and, now, my brother is dead too. There is no longer a threat to Naruto's safety. The only thing that remains is this one moment between us in which I have to find a way to help him survive. That's all that there is left. Not the Sound Village. Not the Akatsuki. Just my complete lack of ability to do any sort of healing jutsu. This wouldn't be happening if I had just taken better care of him. If I had stopped him when he lunged into battle with my brother. This never would have happened if I had just protected him better.

* * *

"No! Naruto!" He lunged into battle. I had no notice. There was no way for me to stop him. He just attacked. He attacked a man that I barely thought that I would be able to fight on my own. I knew Naruto was stronger than me, but he hasn't been the same lately and I didn't think that he would be able to fight my brother.

I hadn't even gotten a chance to launch my own attack when the unthinkable happened. Itachi got a direct hit with Naruto's heart and Naruto went flying in the opposite direction. My heart stopped as I watched him fly. I didn't even know if he was still alive or not. The only thing that I could see was a bloodied Naruto flying in the air and not stopping himself from falling. He landed with a sickening sound that I never want to hear again, accompanied by a gasp for air and a quiet moan of pain. That was the only hope that I had for him. He made noises so he must still be alive. If not in the state of life that I wanted to keep him in during this battle, then at least he was alive. Right at that moment there was nothing better than Naruto being alive.

I crawled over to him, not even thinking about what my brother would have done to me, and pressed my hands over the gaping wound in his chest. It was the only way that I knew how to stop the bleeding while I prayed that somehow a miracle occurred and Naruto survived. "Come on Naruto, Baby. Please don't leave me. I love you more than anything. I won't be able to live without you." My words continued to spill out of my mouth, but I honestly can't remember most of what I said to him. The only thing that I remember is that I kept repeating that I loved him more than anything in the world and that I didn't want him to die. I think I even made a promise at one point that said that I would make sure to die the very same way that he was dying if he died. I don't know what prompted me to say that, but it made me feel better to make a promise that I knew I could keep.

"Now now little brother," Itachi smirked from behind me. I could feel my heart race as I realized that he was coming closer to me. To us. To Naruto. To the wounded Naruto who couldn't defend himself in anyway. "Didn't you learn your lesson from mother and father? I will kill whoever you love until you finally kill me."

"Stay back," I screamed as I threw a kunai behind me. I don't know if it hit its mark. In fact, I highly doubt it even came near Itachi's body.

"Oh stop your whining." The voice was unfamiliar to me. It didn't belong to Itachi and it didn't belong to my Naruto who's lips it had slipped out of so the only thing that I could assume was that it belonged to the great demon Kyuubi. "Hurry up and let me out of here so that I can kill this jerk who hurt my kit."

I hesitated. Naruto seemed to have a good control over Kyuubi, but I didn't know if I would be able to have that same control even with the use of the sharingan. What if I did something that actually led to Naruto's death instead of protecting?

"Hurry up," Kyuubi growled. "I don't have all day. Do you want your older brother to kill us?"

"No." No I would never let Itachi kill Naruto. No matter what I had to do, I would protect Naruto from the bastard that was my older brother. I reached over and pulled up Naruto's shirt so that I could see the seal that had appeared on his skin. It was intricate and for a moment I doubted my ability to get past it, but I couldn't do that now. I had to get past it no matter what so I activated my sharingan and called on the Kyuubi. Naruto frowned, but I didn't have time to deal with that at the moment. I had to kill Itachi quickly so that I would be able to save Naruto just as quickly.

Kyuubi didn't even wait for my command. He just attacked. I could feel Itachi trying to pry his way into Kyuubi's mind, but my sharingan was already there and he would have to make it through me first. I wouldn't let him do that. The last battle between us would be between our sharingan's. How fitting. The last two Uchiha's fighting in their last battle using only the sharingan. It was hard to keep him out, but I was the one who was remaining victorious. Itachi had too much things to concentrate on to be able to beat my sharingan. I admit I was concentrating a lot on Naruto, but I think that actually just made my eyes even stronger.

I hadn't even realized that I was following the battle as it was pushed away from Naruto until my brother got in an attack that landed in the center of my stomach and through the bone of my right leg. I fell to the ground some distance away from Naruto, but I continued to fight. Itachi was getting desperate because he was losing the battle. The Kyuubi was going to kill him. I was finally going to kill the man who had murdered my family so many years ago. I would finally be able to rid the world of the last real threat against Naruto. It would be safe. Naruto would be safe. Naruto would finally be able to be happy. We would live happily together without the fear of someone attacking us. We would live happily together. We would live together. We would be happy.

Itachi let out one finally dying scream as the Kyuubi clamped its large jaws around his body and ripped it in half. I sighed. I could finally rest. But, no. I couldn't rest. I needed to get to Naruto. I needed to save Naruto.

* * *

Yay! Itachi's dead! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too. I'm so sorry that it took so long to make. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next one in a more timely manner. I always love getting reviews. Thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7

He's so far away from me now. No matter how far I stretch my hands out to get to him, I can't reach him. He just seems to get farther and farther away from me. I don't think I can reach him. Even if I do reach him, will I be able to save him? I don't know any healing jutsus. His wound is deep, and he's already lost so much blood that I don't know if he would make it to Konoha for medical treatment. I don't know what to do. I don't think I can save him. I might as well die right here with him be my side.

"What the hell are you doing idiot?" I heard a growl and I looked over to where Kyuubi lay. I forgot he was there. "Stop moping around and help me get to the kit so that I can save his sorry ass."

That's right. Kyuubi could save Naruto. I just had to reconnect them. How could I have not thought of that before? I'm so stupid.

I tried to stand so that I could run over to him, but the wound on my leg prevented me from moving any further than that. With my first step, I fell back to the ground. I would have to crawl. I don't care though. No amount of lost pride will stop me from saving Naruto's life.

"Hurry up," Kyuubi growled as I dragged myself closer to him. "I don't want to die because you are being slow." Despite his cruel words, I could tell that he actually cared for Naruto. Just the fact that he called Naruto his kit was testimony to that. There was also the fact that Kyuubi was trying to drag himself towards Naruto, but he was much smaller than I am at the moment and it took him more energy to get to Naruto than it would take me. Energy that he couldn't afford to lose in order to save Naruto, but I couldn't think about that that much. I needed to concentrate on getting the demon to Naruto.

Once I reached Kyuubi, he climbed onto my back and I forced my body to turn so that I was facing Naruto. He still seemed so far away from me, but I was determined to get to him no matter what. My hands were scratched and torn and my nails were breaking off while I dragged myself forward, but I continued anyway. I couldn't stop. Not when there was a possibility of saving the man that I love.

Before I knew it, my hands were wrapping around Naruto's arm and relief spilled through my body. Kyuubi immediately jumped off of me and made his way to Naruto's stomach while I pulled myself a little bit closer and onto my knees so that I could look into his eyes. The blue eyes were open, but they were quickly dimming. He was going into shock.

"Naruto," I called out to him. "Naruto, everything's going to be okay. Kyuubi is going to save you." My words stopped when I realized something that made my heart want to stop to. Naruto stopped breathing and his eyes were slipping closed. "No!" I gasped. I couldn't let this happen. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his and blew my breath into his mouth. Hopefully I would be able to keep him alive for long enough for Kyuubi to heal him.

* * *

I've been pacing for the past ten minutes without any news on Naruto's condition. Kyuubi was able to close Naruto's wounds enough that I could move him, but, Kyuubi said, he needed a blood transfusion immediately if he was going to survive. Of course, I wasted no time in picking Naruto up even with the pain shooting through my body from my wounds and rushing to the Konoha hospital where Tsunade took him from me into the emergency room. My wounds were treated quickly because they weren't all that serious and then I was released to wait for news about Naruto's condition. Since then I have heard nothing about his condition and they won't let me go in to see him so I have no clue how he's doing. I know he's alive because there's no way he could die on me now, but every moment longer that I am forced to wait is another doubt creeping into my mind.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said as she came out of the room that I knew Naruto was in.

"I told you he shouldn't have come with me," I yelled. I couldn't help it. I've had so many emotions going through my mind ever since he was injured and now I just needed someone to take all that pain out on.

"I know," Tsunade nodded, "but it wasn't your fault. He was being reckless."

"I just want him to be okay," I sighed quietly. "Please tell me that he's going to be okay."

"There was a lot of damage to his internal organs," Tsunade said truthfully. "Damage that not even Kyuubi could have healed if he tried."

My heart stopped. She wasn't telling me that Naruto was dead was she. She couldn't be. No. "Naruto's not dead!" I said frantically.

Tsunade's eyes widened. Apparently she wasn't expecting that outburst form me. "No," she said quickly. "He's not dead, but, Sasuke, his condition is very severe. I don't know if he's going to make it."

"He'll make it," I said. He had to make it. I just got him only a few months ago. He can't leave me now. "He'll make it," I repeated. I'm not sure if it was for her benefit or if I was just attempting to make this knot that's starting to form in the pit of my stomach disappear. Am I just fooling myself? Is it really fair of me to declare that he cannot just because he is mine? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. The only thing that I know now is that I love Naruto more than anything in the world and I won't be able to survive losing him. "He'll make it."

"Sasuke," Tsunade sighed cautiously. She sees through me. She knows how I feel right now, having felt it so many years ago herself, but she does not know the extent of my emotions. She doesn't know how deeply connected I am with Naruto. If I lose him, then I will lose my entire self. Without him I am nothing. I am just a shell waiting to be disposed of. She doesn't understand that, but I do.

"I want to see him," I said.

"Sasuke," Tsunade sighed again. "He's resting right now."

"Please. Please let me go see him." I'm well aware of the fact that I am begging, but I will do whatever it takes to be with Naruto. I will stomp on the Uchiha pride, on my own pride, over and over again from this day forward so that I can be with him and make him happy. I would even kill myself to be with him if I had to.

Tsunade nodded silently. "But Sasuke," she said before I could slip past her and into the room that I so desperately wanted to enter. "Be careful with him. He'll be weak and I won't doubt if he'll be a lot more emotional than he usually is."

I nodded once before finally I was able to open the door that had been hiding Naruto from my sight until now. He was lying on the bed silently. If this had been any other moment I would have thought that he was just sleeping, but his skin was pale and there was a bag of blood hanging on a metal pole that was dripping blood into his veins. It didn't look like my Naruto, but I would know those cute whisker marks anywhere.

I sat in a very uncomfortable chair next to his bed. It was uncomfortable. For a moment I wondered how Naruto always felt when he sat next to my bed every time I was injured even before we started dating, but that wasn't important right now. My mind was too focused on the weak looking Naruto who lay before me barely breathing.

"Naruto," I whispered as I took his weak hand into my own. He felt so cold. It wasn't right. His hands were always the ones that were warm and mine were always the ones that were cold. "Naruto," I whispered again. I want him to wake up and look at me, but at the same time I know that his sleeping would probably be better for him. "Naruto," I said a little louder. I was being selfish, trying to wake him up, but I just had to know that he was okay. I just had to know that he was alive. "Naruto." This time he reacted. His eyes flickered behind his eyelids and his hand twitched within my grip. "Naruto?" I said quietly as those beautiful blue eyes were revealed from behind eyelids that didn't want to move.

"Sasuke?" he asked. It was more of a rasped out word than anything else, but he was talking to me and that was a good sign. It had to be.

"Yes," I smiled. "I'm here Naruto."

"Are we dead?" Naruto asked.

"No," I shook my head as tears made their way to my eyes. They didn't fall quite yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if they did soon.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in the hospital," I answered.

"Are you hurt?" Naruto asked. I could see the worried expression on his face and I almost wanted to laugh at it. He was obviously on the verge of death and he was asking me if I was okay. That was so like Naruto.

"Just a couple of flesh wounds," I answered as I shifted my position so that I could get just that slightest bit closer to him, "but I will be fine."

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand. Why wouldn't I be here? Why wouldn't I be at the side of the man who I love while he lay on a bed fighting death.

"Is your brother still alive?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"No," I shook my head. I don't understand what's gotten into him. Normally I would have just chalked these questions up to having almost died and fearing failure, but the way that Naruto was saying them made me think that it was something more. I could almost hear the despair coming from the words that he was speaking.

"Then why are you here?" Naruto asked again.

"I'm here to see you." I answered cautiously. I still didn't know why he was asking me these questions, but something gave me the feeling that he needed to hear the answers.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "You got all that you wanted from Kyuubi so why have you come to see me."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" He was starting to scare me. It almost sounded like he thought that I was done with him now that I had killed Itachi, but I never gave that impression. Did I?

"Kyuubi helped you kill Itachi," Naruto elaborated, "so you don't need me anymore."

"You think that the only reason that I was dating you was because I wanted you to help me kill Itachi?" I gasped. That was why Naruto was depressed all this time that we have been dating. He thought I was just using him. How could I not have seen that before? I can't really blame him though. The way I've been treating him up to this point has been anti-social at best. I didn't know how to treat a lover, I've never had one before, but now I know how not to treat a lover. Now I will make up for everything that I have done wrong this whole time.

Naruto looked away, but nodded his head slowly so that I could see his answer. I couldn't help the anger that overtook my body. I stood from my chair, releasing his hand as I did it, and began pacing the room. Naruto thought I didn't like him. All this time he thought I didn't like him. I can't blame him, I really can't, but I want to know how my actions have been translated to me only wanting to use him. Was I really that bad of a boyfriend? Did I really fail so miserably? Maybe Naruto would be better without me.

One look at Naruto immediately crushed that thought. He was trying to hold back tears that were at the brink of his eyes. Damn it. I probably just did something else to make him think that I was mad at him. I really am horrible at this. I'm going to make it right though. I have to make it right.

I went back to Naruto's side, but this time instead of sitting on the uncomfortable chair I sat on Naruto's bed. He flinched away from me, but I laid myself next to him anyway. The bed was small and the only way for the both of us to fit was for our legs to touch, but he didn't complain and I didn't care. "Naruto," I said quietly, hoping not to scare him. He flinched again. "I told Lady Tsunade that I didn't want you to come with me to kill Itachi."

"What?" his eyes widened drastically. I don't know what's going through his mind, but I'm not going to let it continue. I have to tell him what he really means to me.

"I told her that I wanted you to stay home because I didn't want you to get hurt," I continued. "Itachi is really strong, and he's been chasing after you for a while. I knew that whatever chance he got, he would try to kill you. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let my brother kill you, but Tsunade said that I had to take you with me. She said something about not thinking that I would come back if you weren't there. I don't think she thought that I would survive without your help." I stopped for a moment, knowing that the next words were going to be hard for me to say, but I didn't look at him. I needed to get this out without seeing whatever reaction he had to them. He had to know the truth. I had to tell him all of the truth. "So I took you with me with every intention of protecting you, but then I saw you get injured and I couldn't believe what was happening. The only thing I could think about the whole time that I was facing Itachi was getting to you and saving you. The only thing I could think about was how I wasn't going to be able to live without you. The only thing I could think about was how much I love you."

"You love me?" The voice sounded so shocked that this time I flinched. I really had been screwing up every moment with Naruto.

"Yes," I turned to him. He was crying now, but his eyes still remained wide open. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, am in love with Uzumaki Naruto. If he were to be sad, then I would try to comfort him. If he were to be mad, then I would be mad with him. If he were to be happy, then I would admire his happiness. If he were to be hurt, then I would beat up whatever idiotic bastard would dare do such a thing even if it were myself. If he were to hate me, then I would hate myself as well. If he were to die then I would kill myself just to be with him."

"Why?" Naruto managed to choke past the tears that were now streaming down his face.

"Because," I said as I kissed away the tears on his right cheek, "there is no person who is stronger," his left cheek, "faster," his nose, "more beautiful," his forehead, "and absolutely perfect like you." I kissed his lips. I think it's the first time I've kissed his lips since we started dating. How did I manage that? His lips were so soft against mine and, even though they were wet from tears, I couldn't have been happier to finally be kissing my amazing Naruto. "I want you to be mine forever," I said. I would have pulled out the engagement ring that I have taken to carrying around in my pocket wherever I go just in case the right moment to pop the question appears, but I think that I have to prove my love to him before I could even hope that he would accept my marriage proposal. That's okay though. I can wait. I will wait for him. And I will love him forever just like I promised.

Naruto smiled and his whole complexion seemed to take on a more healthy tone. I wasn't going to lose him. I'm not going to lose him.

* * *

The End

Not really. This is where i was planning on stopping the story, but some people have said that they thought they would like to see Sasuke actually prove his love to Naruto.

So i've decided to write a sequel. Please read the author's note (next chapter) for more information.

Thank you all for reading and i hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	8. Sequel Announcement

**EVEN IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT, PLEASE READ THE SECOND HALF. IT HAS THE DECISION AND THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL.**** Thank you.**

Author's Note

Some people have suggested that I write a sequel to this fanfic and fake love so that I can show Sasuke actually prove his love to Naruto. However, i'm not quite sure how i'm going to write this sequel so i decided to ask you guys how you would like it to be written. Here are the choices.

1. I can write two sequels with one being in Naruto's POV and one being in Sasuke's POV like I did with fake love and true love

2. I can write one sequel in which there are alternating points of view with each chapter showing up twice (pretty much the same as the first option just put into one whole sequel)

3. I can write one sequel in which half of each chapter is written in Naruto's POV and then it's written again in Sasuke's POV (pretty much the same as option 2, but the chapters would be combined so the scenes would be shorter)

4. Last but not least, I can write a sequel with alternating points of view where each chapter is different (the first scene would be written in Naruto's POV and then the second scene would be in Sasuke's and so on so forth)

I will take into account everyone's votes and I will write the sequel(s) based on popular demand.

Also, if there's any particular scene that you want to see in the sequel (besides a sex scene because I don't write sex scenes) please tell me about it and I will try to incorporate it into the story.

Thank you again for reading. It means a lot to me.

* * *

**Read This**

So! The votes are in and the popular vote is foooooooooor option 4. So I will be writing the sequel with alternating POV's. However, I do want to mention beforehand that there might be some chapters that i feel need to be in both POVs. If that is the case than I will write that chapter twice like in option two. I don't plan on doing that with a lot of the chapters though. Just the really important ones. Also I want to mention that if anyone feels that they would like any particular chapter in the opposite POV as well than they are welcome to request it, but please don't do that for every chapter or I will have to stop accepting those requests.

I want to ask again for any suggestions that people can give me because, honestly, I've never been on a date and can think of nothing more creative than the normal go out to eat or go to the fair together type dates. I can write about dates just fine, but the normal ones kind of get boring. I would like it very much if you guys would help me out in thinking of some cool dates for Naruto and Sasuke to go on. P.S. the whole story is not going to be all dates, but i figure that plays a role in relationships. It would help me out a lot if you guys think of anything.

Alright. Now for the moment that we've all been waiting for! Then name of the Sequel iiiiiiiiis Eternal Love. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much as you enjoy Fake Love and True Love.


End file.
